The Fight For Magic
by deathangel6666
Summary: Tinkerbell was not the first fairy to have her wings taken or to meet the one and only Peter Pan. Chelsea wants nothing more than to leave Neverland and anyone standing in her way must be eliminated. OCxPeter
1. Once Upon A Time

I've wanted to start this for a while.

Please Review, and criticism is welcome.

* * *

**Prologue:**

We all know Tinkerbell, but you don't know me do you.

I'm a fairy too, like Tinkerbell I had my wings taken.

But mine were taken long before hers were, and I'm not the only one.

And we are all trapped on Neverland against our will.

We can never escape or fight back against our captor.

He is Peter Pan.

* * *

There are roughly thirty of us all together, we're not all fairies. Some are mermaids exiled to live as humans, some girls who pan's shadow accidentally brought to Neverland. Our leader is Mist, the white fairy. she was betrayed by Blue; her own sister. Mist and all the others have accepted that they can never leave this place but I wont give up hope that easily. That's what keeps me going, the hope that I wont be trapped he forever.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost that hope.

* * *

Ok I know its small but its just a prologue.

(¬‿¬) thanks for reading. *෴*


	2. The Boy Who Never Grew Up

**Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews, I wasn't expecting any at all for the prologue. but really thankyou!**

* * *

Chelsea's POV

I flicked my knife back and forth to entertain myself as I stood watch. I still don't see why I needed to stand watch, it's not like anyone actually cares enough to attack us. which is also why I don't understand why Peter Pan wont let us leave. if we were so important to him would it kill him to visit us, I mean never in the couple hundred years that I've been here have I seen him.

I was startled to hear footsteps below my position in the tree and readied my bow and arrow. before I could stop myself I shot the figure bellow. jumped down from my perch to find teenage boy struggling to get an arrow out of his arm.

"That was a warning shot, now go running back to Pan." I tried to speak in an intimidating voice, but with my voice I couldn't.

"Do most your warning shots go through the person's arm?" he moaned, tears pricking his eyes.

"You're the first lost boy I've ever met." I answered loading another arrow and aim.

"Wait! I came to speak to Mist." I lowered my bow, "I'm Peter Pan."

I shot him in the other arm. Why wouldn't I, he is the reason I'm trapped here for all eternity. he doesn't even need us here.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted at me.

"For keeping me here against my will."

"After what your mother did to you do you really want to go back to the enchanted forest?"

"Unless you want me to shoot your legs I'd stop talking." I threatened at the mere mention of my mother.

"Why? This is my island."

"Like I said I'd stop talking if I were you."

* * *

sorry to leave it there, and it's sort of got you wandering who her mother is.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME I WILL HAVE ALOT LONGER CHAPTERS!

I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE REACTION I GOT FOR JUST THE PROLOGUE!


	3. Insurance

So sorry I kept you waiting this long, I really wanted to post this sooner but I've been busy.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Mist screamed at me.

"Uh, sorry I guess." I really don't get what I did wrong, I caught the person who trapped us here. "What am I sorry for?"

"I have no time for your stupidity today, go remove those arrows from his arm and tend to his wounds. Then you can find a way to make sure he wont get revenge on us." She stormed away more angry than I have EVER seen her. I don't get what she was so scared of, he didn't seem that powerful when I was shooting arrows through his arms.

* * *

Peter's POV

I sat in the room she'd left me in with both arrows through my arm.

'Well this is fun.' I thought to myself trying to ignore the pain. out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl's in the corner of my eye. I quickly looked around... no arrows except the ones in my arms. After a considerable amount of thought I decided to pull out the arrows, maybe. I took hold of the arrow in my left arm and took in a deep breath.

"Please continue, it'll save me the trouble." The girl said from behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked releasing the arrow.

"Quite a while actually." Before I could object she took hold of both arrows and yanked them out. I let out a small scream of pain clutching both arms. She seemed to enjoy my pain because all she did was giggle, and people call me a monster.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," I tried to seem more confident than I was hoping she wouldn't see right through this act. "What's next, torture? That wont get you out of Neverland."

She threw away the arrows and retrieved a bucket and a cloth before cleaning my wounds.

"That's not going to get you out either." she scowled at me before continuing in silence. " Mist knows I'm here doesn't she, she told you to do this right?"

This earns me another scowl so I continued.

"did you get in trouble for shooting me?" she suddenly stopped and picked up her knife.

"if I were to cut out your tongue would you be quiet." she said firmly as she held the knife up to my face.

"not likely." I answered smiling.

"I hate you." she pulled the knife away. "A lot of the girls you've trapped here used to believe you were the hero."

"What makes you think I'm not." I asked in confusion.

"Logic." She finished one arm and moved on to the other.

"A lot of the girls here needed my help." I informed. "Some of them could have, no they definitely would have died if I sent them back"

"And me?"

"I can help you get your wings back."

* * *

Chelsea's POV

What? Why would he care? anyway, he cant.

"Why? What's in it for you?" I asked cautiously.

"Why would you think there was something in it for me? Don't you think I would do this out of goodness of my heart." he answered trying to look innocent.

"No."

"That's harsh."

I finished with his arm and as I walked away he picked up my bow and aimed at me. I laughed and he scowled, shooting the arrow at me which I caught right before it pierced my chest. as he stared at me bewildered I threw away the arrow and took my bow.

"Have a nice day Peter Pan."

* * *

Just to make things clear this is set well before season three of OUAT.

I kind of thought he deserved more of a backstory.

Anyway hope you enjoyed reading and please review.


	4. A Little Hate, Or Is It?

PAN'S POV

I slowly walked back towards where the lost boys had camped gripping my arms in pain. How had she done that? I wish I could do that, no, I will be able to do that. Even if takes me a hundred years I will learn that and she'll never shoot me again, nobody will.

"Did you speak to mist?" I looked up to see Felix waiting for me.

"No, there were complications." I revealed my wounds to him and he looked shocked.

"They shot at you?"

"No one of them shot me twice."

"Did you shoot her back?"

"I tried to but she caught the arrow!" I shouted at him annoyed with his questioning. "Just leave me alone for now, ok!"

He walked off silently and I sat on the log beside me. I was angry; angry that I got shot, angry that I couldn't even shoot her back and angry that deep down I didn't want to shoot her anyway.

* * *

CHELSEA'S POV

"He tried to shoot me!" I yelled at mist when she suggested that I apologise

"You shot him twice; of course he tried to shoot you!" She yelled back at me. "And you said and quote; the first was a warning and second because he is Peter Pan."

"And the problem is?"

"God you are infuriating!" she screamed "if you weren't my niece I would have cast you out years ago."

"And why didn't you!"

"Because you weren't the first one to be betrayed by you mother." She literally spat out the word 'mother' and we both knew why. My mother was the blue fairy, a horrible woman if you ask me. Everyone is lead to believe that she is the 'good fairy' all nice and sweet, but how many times has her help backfire on someone. But you'd probably believe its pure coincidence.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's short I just need everyone reading to know I will continue it's just very hard after the last episode. if I want to keep it following with the story I have to change where my story goes.

what do you guys think I should do?

Angel(✿◠‿◠)


	5. Flicker

AN: Ok I've decided to do an AU. there probably wont be anything related to henry, sorry.

* * *

Chelsea's POV

I sat on my bed fixing one of the bows I had broken during target practice. I looked up suddenly to find Flicker looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed she hadn't announced her presence.

"I heard you met Peter Pan!" she said squealing like a little teenager.

"Correction; I shot peter pan. Anyway why do you care so much?" I answered going back to fixing my bow.

"What did he say?!"

"I don't know I wasn't paying much attention. But he did try to shoot me back." She was still smiling like a little girl with a crush.

"Was he cute?" before I could answer I pushed her to the floor as an arrow whooshed past her. He has horrible aim, it probably would've missed anyway.

"I'd say so." I shot an unamused glare in his direction.

"I wouldn't, I would say you're annoying, arrogant and immature."

"But nothing you said included my looks, so what is your opinion on my appearance."

"Wow those were big words, did that hurt your head?" he acted scorned and continued.

"You're avoiding the question." He was kind of right but I'd never let him know that.

"No, I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"avoiding." He teased. I had grown tired of his presence and readied my bow and arrow; pointing it directly at him.

"Hey I just came here to talk." He said raising his hands I defeat.

"And try and shoot me?" Flicker said after quietly watching us bicker.

"That was just a bit of fun."

"What do you want?" I said feeling a bit of Déjà vu.

"More to the question, what do you want?" I'm not in the mood for riddles. "think about that."

And with that he left.

"That's it? That's all he came to say?" Flicker said disappointed.

"What were you expecting it to be love at first sight then he'll fly off into the sunset with you." I walked off and headed towards the nearby lake. Years ago I had found a secluded part of the lake hidden by a cave. I was the only one who could get there due to my weird immunity to Dreamshade. so I always knew I could be completely alone. Or so I hoped.

* * *

I know it's short but I really don't have much time.

Angel-


End file.
